


On Your Knees

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Viren recalls the last time King Harrow had him on his knees.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this fic is taken directly from The Dragon Prince and is not my work. I merely transcribed it.

_“I've given thought to what you said,” Viren frowned, hesitant as he approached Harrow._  
“Oh, have you? Then why have you returned with that abomination?” Harrow snapped, gesturing to the basket.  
“Yes, I've brought the soulfang. I have a proposal… Let me explain.”  
“Go on.”  
Sighing, Viren humbled himself and began his explanation. “You are my king but you are also my friend.”  
“Your friend?”  
“Yes. Right now, I do not come to you as my king. I think of you as my brother…”  
Harrow interrupted then, “I see the problem now. It's that you believe you are special, better than everyone else, above the laws of this kingdom,” he stated, anger in his tone as he got to his feet.  
“That's not what I was trying to say. Please, listen.”  
“Assassins are coming to murder me tonight, and you're wasting what precious time I have left.”  
“No, Harrow, I--”  
“Stop. How about, "No, Your Highness." In fact, let's try, "Yes, Your Highness" for a change.”  
Without thinking, Viren’s snark bled through his worry, agitated. “Oh, are you sure you wouldn't prefer "Your Royal Highness"? "Your Esteemed Inimitable Majesty," perhaps?”   
“I have tolerated your arrogance for too long, maybe even encouraged it. But if today is my last day as king, you will know your place,” Harrow’s chin inclined, eyes narrowed at Viren now.  
“And where exactly is that place?”  
“Right here. On your knees”, Harrow commanded “You are a servant of the kingdom of Katolis. You. Are. A. Servant.”  
Viren stopped then, swallowing his pride as he slid down onto his knees before his friend, his King. 

The last time Viren had been on his knees like this, Harrow sat on his bed and the mage was between the King’s legs, his head resting on the other’s thigh as he trailed his fingers across Harrow’s bare, dark skin. His face turned slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin there, and above him he heard the other exhale in delight. 

Harrow’s fingers began to card through Viren’s short hair until their eyes met, a soft and gentle smile on the King’s lips. “You look good on your knees like this,” he said and he could practically see the praise send a shiver down Viren’s spine. 

“Let me serve you, my King,” Viren requested, his nose coming up to brush along the other’s half hard length. The other’s distinctive musk filled him, overwhelming his senses. Lips parting, he caressed the other’s cock in kisses, lavishing along the length and then, further down, his sac. 

“Viren, yes,” the other moaned softly, leaning back so that he could watch as his closest advisor worked.

The mage’s mouth found the head of Harrow’s cock then, lips wrapping around it as he sucked at it. His tongue swirled around the tip, eyes closing as he savoured the taste. A warm hand cupped his cheek and he moaned softly at the kindness of the touch. In by inch, he took the other’s cock until his nose began to tickle at the coarse thicket of hair at the base. 

“Just like that,” Harrow praised as Viren began to bob his head. “You’re doing so well for me.”

Viren loved to hear it, blinking so that he could look up at the other as he hollowed his cheeks. His eyes were clouded with desire, immensely enjoying the way that his King moaned for him. Tongue flattening along the underside, one hand came up to steady the base of the cock, the other caressing and massaging at Harrow’s sac. 

Harrow’s hips twitched, and at the feel of the other lightly thrusting into his mouth Viren groaned. He was doing all he could for the other, bringing his King the utmost pleasure as he rolled his tongue along the length. His eyes begged for more praise, that much was obvious, and Harrow didn’t disappoint as he began to fuck Viren’s mouth.

“You’re so good, so so good,” Harrow reminded, his hand now on the back of Viren’s head as he guided him forward, thrusting until he felt the back of the mage’s throat. “You take my cock so well, Viren..”

The head of his cock hits the back of Viren’s throat, and despite himself the muscle spasms and his eyes shut, focusing on the other’s pleasure over his own. Viren can taste the precome now, slick and salty on his tongue, and he knows Harrow won’t last much longer. Relaxing his throat, he completely gives into the other’s guidance. “Yes, like this. God, you’re so good, so beautiful for me.”

Both of Harrow’s hands are on Viren’s head now, pulling him back and forth in time with his thrusts. It’s all Viren can do to keep on his now sore knees, trying desperately to continue to suck the other despite the pace. When he hears his King groan, low and deep as it reverberates within his chest, he braces himself. Thick, hot seed spills down his throat and fills his mouth, and he dutifully swallows again and again until Harrow pulls his length free. 

“Amazing, perfect, beautiful man,” Harrow muttered, bending to help the other up and onto the bed with him. “Now.. let’s take care of this,” he smirked, palm hard over Viren’s stiff, neglected cock, “shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @quinngreyy


End file.
